junior_the_chaofandomcom-20200213-history
Junior the Chao
Junior is an uber-chao, a subspecies of Chao that is taller, and is the main protagonist of the Junior the Chao series. He lives on Rainbow Island and stays in a two-leveled home with his 11 siblings. Junior is a chao defender, a group of uber-chaos that seek to protect all kinds of chaos from evil. He is in a constant battle to protect chaos from the evil Shadowcast. He battles animal beasts with powerful items called Power Bubbles. With these, Junior can use different types of abilities to overcome different types of foes. He also has another powerful tool, his Rainbow Bubble, which he uses as an aircraft to have an advantage against enemies or to avoid their attacks. Bio Junior is two years old and considered very young. he suffers a birth defect that prevents his body from showing maturity. In other words, while Junior may grow up, his body shape and looks stay the same. He doesn't speak normally most of the time, but he can say 'chao' like regular chaos can. Despite this, he can speak a little, but he rarely does it, and it takes effort. Junior loves cookies. These are his favorite snack, and favorite food in general. If he spots one, Junior almost never resists the urge to eat it, which can lead to trouble. Junior is allergic to cinnamon, and he does his best to stay away from it. If he ever ingests it, breathes it in, or even smells it, he'll cough and sneeze non-stop. The only way to ease his allergies is for him to drink water, or any kind fluid that's safe for him to swallow. This will bring the chao defender instant relief. When Junior gets scared, his pupils vanish, leaving only his sclera and iris left. His number one fear is centipedes, and he always gets nervous when he's around them Personality Junior is two years old and considered very young. he suffers a birth defect that prevents his body from showing maturity. In other words, while Junior may grow up, his body shape and looks stay the same. He doesn't speak normally most of the time, but he can say 'chao' like regular chaos can. Despite this, he can speak a little, but he rarely does it, and it takes effort. Junior loves cookies. These are his favorite snack, and favorite food in general. If he spots one, Junior almost never resists the urge to eat it, which can lead to trouble. Junior is allergic to cinnamon, and he does his best to stay away from it. If he ever ingests it, breathes it in, or even smells it, he'll cough and sneeze non-stop. The only way to ease his allergies is for him to drink water, or any kind fluid that's safe for him to swallow. This will bring the chao defender instant relief. When Junior gets scared, his pupils vanish, leaving only his sclera and iris left. His number one fear is centipedes, and he always gets nervous when he's around them Physical Appearance Being and uber-chao, Junior is taller than normal chaos. He's the same color as a neutral chao, and has similar looks, but he sports some different features. First, his wings are transparent instead of pink, and they're rounder than a neutral chao's. His feet are like that of the Sonic characters, round with no toes. He wears no footwear, gloves, or any clothes, but has a red collar around his neck with the rainbow amulet on it (which holds his rainbow bubble). The top part of his feet are yellow, like his hands. His hands are stubs, just like many other species of chao. Powers and Abilities Junior most known power is being able to use power bubbles. If one pops on him, he can use it to change into various different forms. Different colors give him different forms, like the red one gives him the flame form, indigo gives him hurling, silver gives him his knight form, and so on. Junior can dispel these forms at will, mainly if he doesn't need them anymore. Like the other Sonic characters, Junior shares the ability to transform into a ball. But unlike the others, he can't smash through foes with it, and will instead bounce off of his targets. However, if the foe he hits is not defeated, then he can charge at it again and do more damage, much like a pinball. While Junior can't fly, he can use his wings to slow down his descent. In addition, if there's a strong updraft, Junior can use his wings and the draft combined to fly. Junior has a great level of endurance, as he can take being beaten, blasted away, or even crushed without feeling incredibly weak or tired. Relationships Senior Junior's relationship with Junior is a passionate one. He has a crush on her, even though she doesn't show it back as much as he does. While he may not feel woozy or anything like that just upon seeing her, he always wants to be with her whenever there's a chance. She also acts like a big sister to him, often giving him advice for life, or hints in battle. Sonic Junior has a great relationship with Sonic the Hedgehog, as both are heroes in their own way. On many occasions, Junior helps Sonic in fighting Doctor Eggman, and Sonic would do the same with Shadowcast. When not fighting, Sonic acts like a big brother to Junior and does enjoy spending time with him. Sometimes, Junior's immature side can get a bit annoying to Sonic, but he still likes him all the same. Jay Junior's closest sibling would be Jay.